Maybe This Time
by egolust92
Summary: Summary inside. All Human.  Highschool and a broken heart is never good, never good when your in love with someone who doesn't love you back, at least not yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes.**_

_Hey everyone, here is another True Blood Story only Sookie Stackhouse Books versions. I have had this idea in my head for a really long time since I started reading books. I hope you all enjoy read my other story its called **My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You. **Anyway here is the first chapter to my all human story with the amazing characters of the Books, but with the looks of the cast from the tv series =]._

_Summary._

_Eric and Sookie have known each other their entire lives, Grown up together, are best friends, Sookie has been in love with Eric since she was fourteen years old, yet he only see's her as his best friend, she admitted to being in love with him, but he told her he only thinks of her as a friend, but when a new guy comes into the picture, will Eric finally own up and realise he has been in love with her since he was fourteen._

_Read, Review Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One.<strong>_

_**When it all began.**_

_Sitting in her room, Sookies quiet sobs echoed in her room, she had just had her heart broken by her best friend. After three years she decided to tell the one guy who has been her everything since she was five years old she's in love with him, Only to have her heart crushed when he said he did not feel the same way. Wiping her cheeks of tears that had continuously fallen for hours. She reflected on what she went through. It made her sob harder because she felt so helpless at this moment._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Sookies POV.

_Pacing Erics room as I waited for him to come back from the kitchen I kept going over and over in my head that this was the right thing to do, she needed to tell him how she felt, maybe it was good, maybe he felt the same, maybe this was the start of something beautiful. Biting my nails again surprised I have any left to chew on I took one long breathe in and closed my eyes and just focused on happy thoughts._

_Hearing the bedroom door open, I turned around and saw the most gorgeous man in the world, he stood at six foot four, short blonde hair gelled back, muscular shoulders that looked amazing in a tight sleeveless muscle shirt that showed of his amazing arms and gave you the great outline of his amazing body, I have seen so many times in summer when we went swimming down at the lake. I shuddered at the memory remember how he makes me feel just looking at him._

_'Are you going to tell me whats wrong, I could hear you pacing from downstairs.' He said, his voice dripping with sexiness._

_'I uhh.. um.' I stuttered, barely making a lick of sense if any at all._

_'Sookie, what is it?' he asked stepping closer with worry spread over his face._

_'I... I...' I was trying so hard to get my words out but I always seemed to become a mess when I was around him, but it was never this bad._

_'You what, Sookie your starting to scare me here.' he said placing his hands on both of my shoulders, his touch sent electricity through me and I loved it._

_'I love you.' I told her, he just smiled at me._

_'I love you too, Sook, your my oldest and dearest friend, But whats wrong.' he asked, I could hear my heart crack, he did not get what I meant._

_' No you don't understand, I love you Eric, I'm in love with you.' I told her, I felt his hands drop from my shoulders, I felt loss as if someone had taking my favourite toy away from me._

_'You.. you what.' he asked, he was stunned, I couldn't blame him, but this wasn't how I pictured this moment._

_"I'm in love with you.' I told him, I could feel tears prick my eyes, I could tell by his facial expression he wasn't taking this the way I dreamt he would._

_'No.' he said, ' No this, you can't be in love with me.' he told me, this time looking me in the eye. ' Your my best friend you can't be in love with me, it's wrong, this can't happen.'_

_'Eric...'_

_'No, stop, Sookie just don't say anything, you don't love me. You can't be in love with me, it's not right.' he said, tears began to fall._

_'But I do, I love you, I have for a really long time since I was fourteen, I thought you should know, I wanted to tell you because I thought maybe...'_

_'Thought what that I would say it back, Sookie, your my best friend, I mean, come on don't you see how this changes everything, Sookie you shouldn't have said anything. I don't want to be the villain here Sookie, But I don't feel the same way, I'm sorry.' he said, taking my chin in his hand he raced my face to look at him, using his thumb he ran it across my cheek to wipe away one of my tear.' I love you Sookie but as a friend. I don't want this to change anything between us even though on some level it will but I need you to understand, we are just friends.' I sniffled looking away from him._

_My heart had broken into a million pieces, I didn't think I was going to survive much longer. He didn't feel the same, I feel like such an idiot, I'm a stupid person, I should have realised he wouldn't feel the same, Im not like his other girlfriends, not that popular, a cheerleader, beautiful, he obviously wouldn't want me. I often questioned why he was even friends with me we weren't in the same sections of school, him popular, me someone people knew but not the rich cheerleader/dancer. _

_'Sookie, I'm Sorr...' I cut him off, I couldn't bare to here him apologise for how I felt and how he did not feel the same. I felt so angry he thought he had to make an apology for my feelings. That cut deeper then anything._

_'Your sorry, I've heard it, I need to go, I've already embarrassed myself enough, I may see, talk, bye...' And I grabbed my bag and left, tears continued to pour, running to my car, I practically ripped my door off, shoving the key into the ignition and raced home, I needed to be as far away as possible from him._

_My phone started ringing off the hook, I knew who it was by the ringtone, Eric._

_I couldn't talk to him or face him after that, How could I be so stupid to think by telling him how I felt it would give me the one person I have wanted for the last three years when nothing I did before made him notice me, not the clothing, the slight flirtation, the minor touching his leg, chest, hand. Everything every magazine, internet site and what my friends told me did not make the slightest difference. He doesn't love me..._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Sookie look out the window, it was a hot day, and everyone was outside laughing and joking being in love it made Sookie want to vomit, Sookie just wanted to hide away and hope she wakes up tomorrow and realise nothing about today actually happened and that it was a nightmare, so she could go back to mentally imagining Eric and her in her mind. Deciding she should at least know something was going on in the world to make herself realise this was real. She saw several missed call and several texts.

_Hey Girl, Did you tell him? text me later A x (Amelia)_

Sookie, What happened to my brother, he's been acting strange since you left. Pam x

_Hey sis, can you tell the rents I wont be home for dinner cheers love ya Jas x_

_Sookie, Please pick up your phone E x_

_Sookie, Please pick up, We need to talk E x_

_I get it your upset, but please pick up I need to know your okay, we're okay E x_

_Call me Please E x_

Sookie just stared, replying to Jason and Amelia, She lied to Pam saying she had no idea what happened, she didn't want to face one Northman let alone another one who could make things worse. Sookie was staring at Erics messages, Sookie didn't know what to say, how do you go about talking to someone who a few hours ago you just told you were in love with them, and for them to say they didn't return your feelings. Picking up her phone she replied to him.

_Just forget what I said, I get it, Just friends, Speak Soon S x_

A few minutes later her phone beeped with a reply from Eric.

_Okay, I hope your okay, I don't want to lose you Sook, I'm sorry E x_

_You have nothing to be sorry about. See you at school S x_

_K, see you at school E x_

Sookie spent the night crying her eyes out, realising she would never have the happily ever after, she wouldn't get to kiss Eric, hold him while she sleeps, have him be her first, get to show him off as her boyfriend, she would never get to be happy she got the guy she loved. By the time mourning came Sookie felt like death, dreading school in a few hours, knowing she would have to face him and pretend like nothing happened even though she would be dying inside.

_beeeeep_

_I'm outside, come out when your ready, We need to talk before school E x_

He was driving her to school, this can't be good, Sookie could only think...' Time to plan my funeral'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note's.<strong>

_Well what do you all think?  
><em>Let me know and shall try and update very soon =]. Till next chapter my sexy readers.

egolust92.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes.**

_Hey everyone sorry it has been awhile been up to loads recently, have not had a lot of time to write but I shall not leave it any longer. How is everyone finding the new series of True Blood, let me know what you think. Would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading and for everyone who has reviewed and favoured and alerted my story means a lot :)._

_Hope you enjoy the next chapter, let me know what you all think and shall try and update soon._

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two.<strong>

SPOV.

Hearing the beeping of Eric's car ringing in my ears, I looked at myself one last time in my mirror and took in a deep breath and grabbed my bag before making my way to what could be named as the end of my whole being if I wanted to be overly dramatic.

EPOV.

After Sookie had left last night I continued to stay in the exact same place for what seemed like hours, My best friend had just said she's in love with me, you hear about this stuff in movies and books well not me, it's what I hear people talk about but with me and Sookie, no. It shouldn't be like that, it can't be like that, she's my best friend, she's who I talk to about school, music, movies, school, my girlfriend when I have one and need advice, It shouldn't go down this road.

It's not like Sookie isn't attractive I have noticed as we got older she became more feminine and grew more parts and then they grew bigger or toned up, and got taller. And she may have popped up in one or two of my dreams where we were more friendlier, and naked and sweaty and... I'm going off subject. I don't know what to do, I mean I love her, as a friend, but now she has unleashed this can of worms, do I see us more then friends, can we be... No. I can't risk losing my friend, but can I risk losing something that could be so much more. No we can't it's not right, is it?.

I think I spent all of last night constantly questioning myself over this, and dreamed of different ways this could work out, I the found myself in a very very hard and tight position afterwards which made me more confused and really horny just thinking about the images running through my head. I needed to shake off all idea's of getting her naked and underneath me, or on top of me bouncing, her gorgeous breast going up and down... GOD DAMMIT!

Im so screwed up, this is Sookie Im thinking about, I mean I don't have though types of feelings for my best friend, I can't, can't I...

I'm so fucked.

Waking up in the mourning realising I had fallen asleep in the same clothes I was wearing the night before made me feel all horrible and stiff I am not one to wear anything when Im asleep save when I use to have Sookie over when we were kids but that was different, I changed, got toned and muscular and threw away my power ranger pj's a long time ago, round about the same time I started to realise Sookie looked differently at me, I know other girls did but when I saw Sookie look at me with what I can now label as lust I started to change more, the way I dressed, who I would talk to and what I would do to keep my looks how they were.

Sookie...

Shaking my head realising I was increasing my ego, I remembered everything from last night and noticed that I have school in a few hours, and would have to see her, I knew we needed to talk again I was no where closer to understanding myself last night, or what this new information last night could do, I didn't know how to take it I just know I don't want to lose my best friend, that is if I hadn't already, her texts were short and blunt and not like her at all, we could text each other for hours, and add little jokes but not this time. I need to talk to her, to understand this I don't know if things can be the same, if they ever could be but she needs to know and tell me what she wants to do from here on out.

I find myself outside of her house in my vett waiting for her to come outside so we can talk before school, my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, my palms were sweaty and I could swear I was close from having a heart attack with all this waiting. Hearing the slam of a door, I look up immediately wishing that I had't, there she was wearing a yellow sundress that had a tie at the front which highlighted her breasts which caused me to lick my lips, the dress flowed out a few inches above her knees so I got a look at her smooth looking tanned legs, I could feel my jeans tighten, I have never gotten this much of an effect off of her before. I couldn't put my finger on how she was having this effect on me now.

I must have been completely zoned out because I didn't realise till she was inside the car that she had been trying to get my attention until her hand was waving in my face. I shook myself out of whatever trance I was in.

'Eric...'

'Sorry, Hi.'

'Hi'

Nothing but silence filled the car making it really awkward, and making the air thick, and my jeans tighter realising Im in a car, with my smoking hot best friend with images running through my mind a million miles an hour, my best friend, who is in love with me, this situation was so confusing right now I didn't know weather or not to speak or just jump on top of her and claim her breasts in my mouth.

'So...' she says being the first one of us to break the silence., ' You said we needed to talk.'

'Yeah, we do... Look Sookie..'

'I get it, you don't feel the same, you want things to not change, and move on from this right.'

I was in completely silence, I could understand wanting to just get this over with, I was there last night but with everything running through my head and other parts of my body acting up literally, I wasn't sure what else to say until I figure it out.

'Yeah..' that was all I could muster.

'So we won't let it change we can pretend nothing happened, that I never said anything.' she said with a deep sadness in her eyes as if she wanted to cry, I knew I wanted to hold her. But I was unsure how that would come off, I was so conflicted by the small things now, how I was meant to act, but I never wanted to see her sad, I promised when I was a little I would never want to see her upset again not after her parents death, I couldn't stand it. I looked her in the eyes and placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her to me, without realising I had take a sniff of her hair and was over come with the sweet smell of strawberries and something else, something Sookie. I lost myself in her.

I didn't understand how I couldn't speak, or say anything I felt like an ass, but I have to give myself a break Im so confused right now all I could think was that Im in so much trouble right now, pulling away from her I felt loss, I needed to understand what was happening to me, and why now.

'Eric, we need to get to school.' she said smiling slightly and turning to face the road, part of me was screaming come back into my arms and the other part was screaming at me for not saying anything, for just leaving it and pulling away from her driveway.

I am so Fucked...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes.<strong>

_So what did you all think?  
><em>Please be honest I need to know I have something good :) Will try and update as soon as possible, if you are a massive true blood fan please read my other story ' My Un-Beating Heart Belongs To You.' and let me know what you think :)

Till next chapter my sexy readers.

egolust92.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes;

Hello darlings sorry I have been away for a very long time. Laptop problems and work the usual blah blah blah stuff of everyones normal day but here I am with a new chapter.

Hope you all enjoy and shall try to update regually.

Thank you everyone who has been subscribing and reviewing my story so far means a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

Eric's P.o.v

_The ride to school took only a few minutes but seemed like hours with the dead silence that filled the car, I found myself constantly looking over at Sookie who seemed more interested in everything outside of the car. I could tell she was trying to find something the focus on rather then the pink elephant in the room/car and to be honest I couldn't blame her._

Pulling up to school and turning of my engine got her attention and before I could say anything she got out the car and closed the door. I just sat there for a second before I heard a knock on my window and turned to face two of my football team mates. Alcide and Quinn.

'You gunna sit there all day?' Alcide said, I smiled and opened my door, I turned back around and noticed Sookie already walking into school.

'So much for things not changing'

'Whats not changing?' Quinn asked me, I didn't realise I had said it out loud.

'Nothing, what's up?' I knew they were both looking at me with scepticism and wanted to question me, I assumed seeing as I was never one to show my emotions but when I did such as my sad one now people wondered but they knew not to question me.

School dragged the one day I don't have any classes with Sookie I kept thinking about last night, about the conversation, about the car ride about their entire friendship and why now I am realising I have always saw something more with her just been emotionally blocking everything I feel for her because are friendship is so strong but maybe thats why, maybe our feelings towards one another made us as strong as we are.

'What am I going to do?'

_Lunch time came and I was still none the closer to figuring out what to do with Sookie, I want nothing more then my best friend to be happy but can I make her happy, she knows my track record with women, would I treat Sookie any better, would I just use her like the rest, am what I feeling strong enough to be in a fully committed relationship. Would I stay faithful... Would everything between us change, would we act different?. My head started to hurt with all of these questions running around my head._

'Dude? Yo Northman you in there?' turning around I saw Alcide running up to me, shouting my name. 'What's up with you today Eric, you seem so out of it.'

'I wish I could tell you but I have no idea.' I replied

'Well thats helpful. Come on dude talk to me, you have been acting weird all day.' he told me looking at me with so much concern.

'I.. I don't know what to say, something happened, and now i'm so unsure what to think of it all, and this is something that I would count as life changing.' I replied, I couldn't come out and tell him straight, I think I was so scared to come out and just say it.

'So what... you get someone pregnant?.' He asked, My eyed popped out my sockets

'What!, hell no... nothing like that. Dude I always wrap it before I tap it.' I replied, how would he get that from what I said, but then again I can understand I'm not being clear enough.

'Come out with it dude.' I could see he was getting frustrated and I guess I would be too.

'Okay, Last night Sookie came over...'

'You had sex!' He interupted

'No!, We didn't have sex, why would you think that?' I asked

'I dunno, just shes always over, you've been friends for years, you have this chemistry. So I assumed you finally nailed her' He replied

'Don't talk about her that way!. And nothing like that happened.'

'Sorry, sorry, I mean no offence to Sookie, love that girl to bits.' When he mentioned 'Love' I growled slightly, 'That was new' I thought to myself.

'Right, So Sookie came over last night, and I thought just like any other we would hang out watch tv, and talk. But she looked shaken up, I asked her what was up thought she might start crying,...'

'What is everything okay?, She in trouble or something.' He asked

'No... She told me she's in love with me.' I almost whispered it, I stared down at my feet waiting for Alcide's reply.

'What?! What did you tell her? Did you say it back?'

_'I said I loved her as a friend.'_

'WHAT!' he shouted, looking around people started to stare so I pulled alcide around to the next corridor where no one was looking.

'What Is your problem Eric, I know I have never told a girl the 'L' word, but even I know never to tell I girl who told me I love them to reply I love you as a friend thats a big no, no.' He said, I felt even worse now that one of my best friends was telling me I was between the lines a massive douche.

'I don't know, it's out of the blue, and we've now agreed to pretend it never happened, and now all of a sudden I'm thinking things over, and I don't know why now. Why after all these years.'

'Because you are in Love with her.'

'I don't know what you mean, I can't be.'

'Dude you so are, everyone can see it, all of the boys have had bets since freshmen year on when your going to get together.' I was shocked, the fact that all of his friends have thought this but never said anything.

"Come on dude, admit it, it's me,'

'I don't know.'

'You have some issues my friend'

'Tell me about it, What do I do?'

'Honestly?' I nodded ' Ask yourself this If you pretend this never happened, and you and Sookie just stay friends, can you see her with someone else and not get jealous, or sad, or wish it was you?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean can you let her go? I mean half the guys in this school want to ask her out, won't lie I do sometimes, don't get mad, but the only reason no one has is because of you, because they don't want to mess with Northman's girl. Even when your dating a cheerleader or a popular, Sookie is off limits because of you. So can you give her up, let her go, let her have a relationship with some guy and be okay with it?' He said, looking directly at me and it stunned me, I never thought about it, but its true whenever I hear one of the football players mention her and what they would like to really see I have punched them or threatened them to stay away.

Alcide had a point If I hold on to her and I keeping her away from being happy, but am I also letting her be happy with someone else because Im scared. I'm so confused right now. I never had a girl say they love me and mean it other then my mother but thats different.

I don't know how long I thought about it. But I looked away something was pulling me, I look up and see Sookie walking down the hall. My heart starts to beat, I can feel my hands sweat, She looks even more amazing then a few hours ago. I get this weird feeling in my stomach like butterflies fluttering around. I swallow my throat has dried up.

_It's there and then everything goes to shit._

'Eric baby!' I turn my attention and see Yvetta come over to me and plant on on me right in front of Alcide and Sookie I look directly at her. She's stunned, I can almost swear I see tears swarm in her eyes, she looks away and takes the door leading out to the quad.

'You coming over tonight?' she says looking me up and down and licking her lips. I feel something stir in me, guilt, lust I don't know. All I know is Alcide was right. I have to let Sookie go. I'm not the guy for her. Im not a saint, pure, sweet, innocent I was the complete opposite to who would be good for her.

'yeah sure, see you at 7.' I replied and she pecked me on the lips and walked off swaying her hips in front of me.

'You do realise what you've done.' Alcide said, I almost forgot he was here.

'I Know, but it's for the best, I'm not the guy she needs in her life. Not anymore.' I look up at Alcide and he shakes his head in disappointment. And left me alone with my thoughts.

I know I'm doing whats right Sookies, pure, I know this, Im not I'm tainted you could say, she wants someone to be sweet gentle, to make love. I don't know the meaning, she wants a guy who wouldn't do the things I do. Why were we friends how could she put up with me the way I have been. She's amazing. I looked over at the door she walked out of. Imaging it to be the door to our friendship which now has to stay fully closed.

It's for the best... I hope.

* * *

><p>Dun dun Dun<p>

What did you all think? Let me know would like to know your thoughts. Sorry it's short but I have a lot I want to write in for the later chapters

I hope you all enjoyed it but let me know send me a review and I shall update as soon as i can

See you soon my readers :)

Egolust92.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes.

Hey everyone sorry for the very very long time I am taking updating my stories but thank you for holding out for me and I promise I shall be trying to update more often. Would like to make a big shout out to everyone who has been reading and writing me reviews telling me what they think it means a lot so I do not want to disappoint you. Hope I can keep up the good work, so here it is the next chapter that you all have patiently been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>

**Sookie's Pov.**

I wanted to break down right on the spot, we had agreed that we would pretend nothing would happen but I never expected him to be rubbing it in my face, I thought so much more of him too not do that to me. Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't hold them in any long I ran behind one of the science lab buildings on the quad and broke down next to a dumpster, real classy I know but I have held these tears for him back long enough.

'Why did I tell him, why didn't I think, hold back, it's obvious now why i'm in the friend zone, I'm nothing like the other girls he goes for, I don't dress the way they do, do their hair and make up the same, I'm not his type, I'm not any guys type I have never even been kissed before by a guy and here I am pinning after my best friend holding out for him. I'm so stupid and pathetic.'

I wanted to tell myself it would be okay, that I'm stronger then this but how could I when I felt my world falling apart over a boy, but who am I kidding this isn't any guy, this is they guy who I have been best friends with since kindergarden, the boy who stood up for me when kids were mean, the guy who I told all my secrets, fears and dream, I built this idea up in my head that I would have that moment where he would pull me into his arms, tell me he feels the same, that he's always felt the same and kiss me. That it would be one of though fire works going off, mind blowing, your leg flicks up, movie kisses.

But I didn't get that, I got the ultimate 'FRIEND ZONE' answer.

'I love you as a friend.' I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach when he said though words, my years of fighting my feelings, building myself up, of dreaming of this moment shattered the minute though six words left his mouth.

Seeing him this morning, hearing him talk, I wanted to bury my head in the sand, I wanted a time machine, and men in black memory zapper to blind him with so I wouldn't feel so much like an idiot right now. I knew I couldn't be mad at him for not feeling the same but the fact he was flaunting his little play thing at me and had the balls to just stare at me blankly.

'Maybe he's not who I think he is.' I knew about his past, spent years being jealous of the attention he gave his little fan club, hearing through the grape vine about what he got up to when he would 'go study' I hated that when we would study it was purely studying. Worst of all the fact I had to see his little stunt with Yvetta. Really had to be her, she has hated me since she moved her, I was so nice, introduced myself but because I was with Eric I was shunned, I was the dirt on her shoes from then on.

The tears stopped but I couldn't stop the sobbed from forming, I wanted to know what was so wrong with me, so many questions one right after the other. I was making myself feel worse the only thing that I did know was. No matter what was said between us, I had lost my best friend, nothing was ever going to be the same.

"Are you okay?" I bolted up to see a guy stood in front of me he was about five foot eleven, muscular build short brown hair, blue eyes, gorgeous in total.

"Yeah I'm fine, Just hayfever." I replied rubbing away the tears and flattening my clothes down.

"Are you sure?" obviously not buying my story

"Yeah, sorry I haven't seen you around here before, I take it your new?" I asked the attractive man before me

"Yes, todays my first day, My name is Godric." He stretched out his hand, I mirrored his and shook his, such a good hand shake, soft hands.

"Hi, I'm Sookie, Welcome to Bon Temp High" I replied friendly.

"Thank you, are you sure your okay?" he asked again obviously not giving up

"Yeah, you know one of though bad days, I really don't want to talk about it" I said defensively

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend, I just was curious as to why a beautiful girl such as yourself would be crying.' He said, I felt myself blush when he called me beautiful, no one has ever called me that outside of my family and close friends, Not even Eric has called me beautiful.

"You didn't sorry just kinda wish you didn't see that." I replied smiling slightly, he returned.

"It's okay I won't tell anyone." He said with a small smile

"Thanks" I replied

"You couldn't help a poor guy out I'm lost, and my guide disappeared." He asked

"Sure, where do you need to be." I asked, he pulled out his rota and handed it too me.

"Well your in luck you have all the same classes as me, so just follow me, I'll be your guide."

"Really, thank you so much." He replied sweetly

"Well we have English Lit in five minutes, so I shall lead the way." I said, he stood next me me and followed my lead, we made it half way to class when he stopped, I paused and waited to see what was up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said very curiously

"Would it be too forward to ask if maybe I could take you out, I'm new in town, and don't know my way around yet, and you seem to know a lot, and I guess would help so I don't get lost...' He started to ramble I wanted to laugh at him

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked out of the blue, very bold of me.

"Well yes, it's fine if you don't want too, we just met, but you seem nice and it's okay we can forget..." I didn't let him finish, even though I thought he looked cute rambling.

"Sure, sounds fun what did you have in mind" I don't know what spurred me on to say yes, maybe it was the fact this is the first time someone asked me out, maybe it was my mind telling me I need to move on, maybe I need someone, I don't know what I just think I needed this.

"Really?, well I dunno where is good to eat around here but dinner and a tour?" He asked he looked so cute when he realised I had said yes.

"We can always go to Merlottes, everyone goes there." I replied

"Awesome, Well if I give you my number and call me tomorrow to set something up for the weekend?"

"Sounds like a good time" I smiled

"Can't wait"

The rest of the walk to class was good, there were slight glances we kept giving each other, both of us blushing when we caught the other looking. We stepped in to class and my eyes immediately found Eric he was sat in his usual place, where I would always take the seat next to him, but today I thought I would sit with Godric as he didn't know anyone so we took the empty class at the front and began a small chat about each other, learning a little more about my handsome stranger.

I turned at the back of the class before the teacher entered the room, he looked at me with a questionable look I just shrugged and turned back to Godric.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Pov<strong>

After the Yvetta incident I left Alcide and walked by myself to class, after seeing the look on Sookie's face, I felt ashamed, I mean one part of me was thinking we said we would pretend nothing happened and on any other day this is what happened but I knew It was different now, Because the can of worms had been open, I had to be careful of Sookie, be careful how I acted, Yeah I fucked up big time already. I don't know why the entire time I was looking at Sookie as it happened too see her expression turn from shock to sadness.

Alcide was right I had to let her go, I didn't want to but how can things be the same, they won't I would always have to tip toe around her be careful when I told her about going on a date, try and keep my personal life out of the grape vine which I know will never happen. Most of all the part of me that was still confused, piecing together the last twenty-four hours, hearing Alcide explain that by letting her go Sookie would be on the market and hearing that the reason no one every asked her out or tried anything was because of mw made me feel selfish. Like I had been keeping her on a shelf all her life like a toy you didn't want anyone else to play with.

I felt horrible, once more I felt horrible that I didn't see the signs, or refused to, I don't know anymore, everything is a bunch of questions that I don't have the answer to any of them.

As I got to English Lit I sat in my usual space and looked at the empty seat next to me, being close to Sookie in the Car was hard, how will I deal being centimetres away in a classroom. Maybe I should look for a new place to sit, someone new to talk to, but as I looked around and thought about it, no one seemed to fit the seat.

I started to nibble on my pencil as it got closer to class starting, I looked up as the door opened and saw Sookie walk in with some guy I have never seen before, they were talking amongst themselves, seemed rather chummy, I felt something stir within me when I saw how he looked at her, he walked over to the front row and when I thought Sookie would leave she looked up at me and then away and sat down with the new stranger, I felt dumb founded.

I continuously stare at the back of her head the entire lesson until she finally turns around, I didn't know what to do so I gave her a lot obviously stating my confusion, and she just shrugs, she shrugged, really, what the hell just happened, whats going on. I notice her put her hand place itself on this kids sholder to help him out as she leaned over to see his work, My fist clenched, thinking I might break my pen I turned away and tried to focus. But when I looked back up I saw a look, a smile, and everything clicked.

'She's gone.'

* * *

><p>So what did you all think let me know :)<br>Just write a little something down there and click send  
>hope you have all enjoyed and I shall try to update ASAP<p>

till next time

egolust

xoxo


End file.
